


[podfic] no longer easy (on the eyes)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: (Not Exactly) Waking Up In Vegas [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: wishlist_fic, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy, Jötunn Loki, Marriage, Married Couple, Odin's A+ Parenting, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Slightly Homicidal At Points, identity crisis, set during the events of Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which the first Thor movie happens. Then Buffy happens." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no longer easy (on the eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no longer easy (on the eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841479) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Community: wishlist_fic, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Fluff, Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-it Fic, Odin's A+ Parenting, Married Couple, Marriage, Fluffy, Slightyly Homicidal At Points, Identity Crisis, Jotun Loki,  Third story in the "(Not Exactly) Waking Up In Vegas" series (follows [for the sea like navy men](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/123055.html#cutid4) and [Complimentary Messes](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/145239.html), so check those out)  
  
 **Length:**  00:23:15  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_Thor\)%20_no%20longer%20easy%20\(on%20the%20eyes\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
